Johnny's First Annual Snowball
Johnny's First Annual Snowball 'is the second part of 82th episode and the 164th episode over all. This is a continuation to the previous episode. Plot The characters think they're attending a lovely holiday dance held by Johnny until he accidentally left out the word "fight" on his invite for the snowball fight. Summary Dukey is sad: it's the day after Christmas. Johnny, however, is in a good mood: he still has a week off from school, he got a ton of presents and he'll get the chance to test out his new Extreme Snowball-Making Machine by hosting his First Annual Snowball Fight. He shows Dukey an invitation he made and that he sent one to all his cohorts in chaos, and Gil to make sure Susan and Mary will participate. Dukey realizes that besides those three, Johnny also invited Mr. Black and Mr. White, The General, Dark Vegan, Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens to the fight: Johnny also reveals he invited Bling Bling and the fight starts at noon. Dukey asks what the prize is, to which Johnny reveals a homemade trophy he dubs the Snowball Cup. Dukey soon realizes Johnny forgot the word fight, which means everyone will think the flame-headed boy's hosting a big winter dance, not a "faceful of snow". Johnny doubts this, but as his alarm clock hits 12:00, the doorbell rings. They look out the window and see Gil in a tuxedo, hoping for fancy chip dip. Dukey uses this to prove his point but Johnny isn't fazed as Gil's "Cuckoo in the cabeza" and no one else will believe the invite. However, he's proven wrong when Susan and Mary enter wearing ball gowns to compliment his inviting Gil to the ball. Susan goes on to threaten Johnny that they will destroy him if the invite was a typo. Now outside, Johnny is still convinced his next guest will come dressed in a snowsuit, on a snowmobile and armed with snowballs: he's proven wrong as Bling Bling arrives in a limo and determined to dance with Susan. Dukey reminds Johnny of all the times he said to let him check his spelling, but Johnny, still not getting the picture is convinced everyone else won't take the invite seriously given the fact it's not in Johnny's nature to host a ball: once again the cycle repeats and the last of the guests arrive dressed formal, all except for Brain Freezer. Mr. Mittens is confused, though the frozen fiend explains he will be dressed for the occasion after testing a new function on his suit: however, since he's still working out the kinks, he ends up in a dress. After seeing this, Dukey points out Johnny's dad won't like this. This is proven true, as Hugh screams there isn't a snow ball. Mr. Black and Mr. White find it hard to believe since they rented tuxes while Dark Vegan hired a dogsitter and complains about the prices they charge. Lila points out that they don't have any of the promised items and that Johnny is nowhere to be seen. As everyone takes this in, the duo are still outside and see the guests are starting to get angry. Johnny remains optimistic and starts making snowballs as everyone would enjoy the fight. He and Dukey then grab 2 snowballs each and try to hit the General, Black, White and Dark Vegan, But, missed. Everyone demands an explanation, causing Johnny to admit his mistake and tries to hit everyone else with snowballs and run off with the others chasing him. Lila and Hugh decide to make hot chocolate and relax. Outside, Johnny apologizes, explains that he wants everyone to have fun and explains the rules: get hit with a snowball, you're out and the last person standing wins. After unveiling the Snowball Cup as the prize, the duo tells the others to spread out. Despite this, they don't and decide as long as they're participating, they'll make their own rules: the main one being all of them taking on Johnny and Dukey as payback for Johnny's typo. Brain Freezer offers to take the two out in one shot using a snowball blaster: however, his suit malfunctions again and activates a jet pack sending him flying in the sky. With him gone, everyone resorts to taking them out the old fashioned way. Upon hearing this, Dukey says to run while everyone splits up. Hiding behind the side of the house, Dukey becomes convinced he and Johnny are toast as they're up against Porkbelly's most brilliant and craziest minds but Johnny begins singing which Dukey immediately cuts off. Dark Vegan soon arrives and fires, but misses every one, having horrible aim. Johnny and Dukey head to the front yard but are cut off by Mittens eating a snowball. Telling a joke ("What do cats cough up in winter?") and waiting for Johnny to ask what, he replies "A HAIR SNOWBALL!" and spits: Johnny and Dukey duck and avoid it, though Bling Bling, standing right behind them is hit and knocked out, causing Johnny to remark that he knew Bling Bling would be out first. The twins remark they're next, causing them to retreat behind a bush. Inside, Hugh reveals he really wanted peace and quiet for Christmas, which Lila states is ruined when everyone runs by. Eugene then enters for hot chocolate and to get out of the cold. Back outside, after expressing that they're having fun despite the circumstances, Johnny and Dukey make more snowballs and fire back, causing the twins, Gil and Dark Vegan to fall back behind the side of the house. Gil is amazed that Johnny has them pinned, but Dark Vegan decides to smoke them out and unleashes a flamethrower, instantly burning the bush to a crisp. This causes Johnny and Dukey to flee to the garage. Mittens declares it impossible to get in, but at that moment, Brain Freezer returns and states he can get them in with his universal garage door opener. Activating his suit again, he gets drill feet and ends up underground, to which Mittens remarks the guy has the worst super villain suit on the planet and everyone agrees with him. The General, Black and White soon fires a snow boulder from a tank, blasting the garage door apart and causing Johnny and Dukey to ask "Are they nuts!?". Hugh sees this and is about to freak out, but the General promises to pay for damages and to throw in a kitchen remodel. Upon hearing this, Lila allows them to continue and takes Hugh back inside. Johnny is horrified by this and even more so when Susan and Mary unveil blaster versions of their Extremer Snowball-Making Machines, now perfected and given to everyone. At Gil's insistence, they also don sunglasses to look even more dangerous (which Johnny admits that they do) and start firing. Johnny, no longer having fun, leads Dukey to the lawn shed and barricades them in. Despite narrowly making it, Dukey has been hit and the outside has been surrounded. Johnny realizes he's doomed since he doesn't have any snowballs, but Dukey, after overreacting to the blow, scraps off the snowball that hit him and gives it to Johnny. Stepping outside, everyone takes aim and mocks Johnny before he throws the ball over them. It hits 2 trees while at that moment, Brain Freezer returns and is hit by the ball which activates his snowball blaster, launching a huge load of snowballs onto the roof, turning into a snow boulder and buries everyone, marking Johnny as the winner. Mittens states they'll get him next time, while Dark Vegan complains he's freezing. Johnny apologizes for not being able to throw them a ball, but provides an alternative... Johnny's First Annual Hot Chocolate Fest, complete with dancing. Hugh realizes he won't get his peace and quiet now, but admits he like the hot cocoa along with Lila and they share a toast. Johnny asks Dukey if they should do the Snowball Fight and Hot Chocolate Fest every year, though the dog points out they should leave out the high tech weaponry. Brain Freezer approaches and offers to fill up Johnny's whipped cream: however, his jet pack activates and blasts him out again, spelling out "HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" in the process. Trivia *'Running Gag: Brain Freezer's suit malfunctioning. *This episode takes place a day after A Holly Johnny Christmas. *Johnny used the Extreme Snowball-Making Machine he got in the previous episode while everyone else used Susan and Mary's perfected Extremer Snowball-Making Machines. *Lila expresses her desire for a kitchen remodel again (Johnny Cakes, A Scholarship for Johnny) and the first time she does so outside of season 4. *The Fourth Wall is broken twice: the first was by Dukey, who looked at the camera when Johnny began singing, and the second was when Brain Freezer, flying out of control, indirectly wrote "Happy Holidays" in the sky and the end. *Gil almost finds out Dukey can talk. Goofs Results *5th: Bling Bling Boy: He got hit by a hair snow ball. *4th: Brainfreezer: He got hit by a snow ball by Johnny and it was a "Rare Throw" *3rd: Dukey: He got hit inside a cottage. *2nd: Mary, Susan, Mr Mittens, Dark Vegan, Gil, Mr Black, Mr White and the General: They got hit by the "Rare Throw" *1st: Johnny. Gallery Don't Leave me!.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Plot Needed Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book